Hanzo Hasashi/Alternative Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin." Storyline Scorpion, the specter of the Netherrealm, was once a human known as Hanzo Hasashi. He was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of Japanese ninjas, known for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. One day he, his family and clan were exterminated by the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. His soul laid to waste in the Netherrealm, but was mysteriously and unexpectedly resurrected by the necromancer, Quan Chi. Under Quan Chi's command, Scorpion entered Shang Tsung's tournament to avenge his death and those of his kin and clan at the hands of the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. Upon Scorpion's first match in the tournament, he demanded of Shang Tsung to fight Sub-Zero, stating that he will have his head for killing his family and clan. He was unexpectedly challenged by the Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, however. After defeating Kung Lao, Scorpion again demanded to fight Sub-Zero, but to no avail as Shang Tsung told Scorpion that he would demand nothing, and called Nightwolf's name as Scorpion's next opponent. Before their kombat, Nightwolf tried to reason with Scorpion by telling him that his aggression was misplaced, and that he could follow a different path, but Scorpion ignored Nightwolf's words, thinking that the path Nightwolf has chosen only dishonored his kind, and defeated him. The match impressed Shang Tsung, who told Scorpion that he will have his fight against Sub-Zero soon enough. Raiden, having seen visions of the future, consisting of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero, and the latter's rebirth as Noob Saibot, urged Scorpion to defeat but not kill Sub-Zero, promising him that he would make a request to the Elder Gods to bring the Shirai Ryu back to the realm of mortals, but only if Sub-Zero remained alive. Scorpion contemplated Raiden's offer of bringing his clan back to the world of the living, and eventually looked towards Raiden and silently nodded his consent. Raiden nodded back, and left with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, leaving the spectre to think on this new turn of events. Entering Shang Tsung's Palace, Scorpion was confronted by the Lin Kuei assassins, Sektor and Cyrax, who provoked him, saying that he would join his clan soon enough, but Scorpion kept his calm, and stated: "My clan may walk the Earth once more". ''Upon hearing this, Cyrax shoved Scorpion, and Shang Tsung declared that Scorpion would fight Cyrax and Sektor. After defeating Cyrax and Sektor, Scorpion was confronted by his nemesis, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero showed great disrespect to Scorpion and his clan's memory, stating ''"To hell with your clan!", ''which enraged the ninja specter, who answered Sub-Zero with "''No... To Hell with YOU!", and immediately took'' both of them to the Netherrealm, where they engaged in Mortal Kombat. Scorpion emerged victorious and decided to spare Sub-Zero's life, only to have Quan Chi appear, ordering Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. Remembering his bargain with Raiden, Scorpion refused, stating that Sub-Zero had been defeated. Knowing that the specter would not kill Sub-Zero unless he was provoked, Quan Chi conjured images of the Lin Kuei slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. The entire event was shown to Scorpion: his village was swallowed by flames, many Shirai Ryu clansmen were struck down by a rain of arrows while others were decapitated by Lin Kuei assassins, and more were run through by katanas from horseback riders and by arrows from archer marksmen, among them Sub-Zero. Another image was magically conjured by the sorcerer. It showed Scorpion's wife and infant son huddled in a corner of their home during the Lin Kuei attack. The house's door slid open to reveal Sub-Zero, with katana in hand. Unsheathing it, and unaffected by the cries of Scorpion's wife, Sub-Zero brought the blade down. The vision faded and Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he was, was on his feet holding a hand up in mercy, telling Scorpion that was not him. Enraged and reneging on his deal with Raiden, Scorpion ripped the mask from his head, revealing a skull engulfed in flames of pure hatred. Back in the throne room of Shang Tsung, Scorpion reappeared and Shang Tsung smiled in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion held up a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached. The ninja specter had killed the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, rendering his deal with Raiden null. Head hung low, Scorpion dropped the skull onto the floor and with a loud scream, burst into flames and disappeared. Near the first tournament's end, Scorpion fought alongside Quan Chi to best Liu Kang, the last Earthrealm warrior in the tournament, but even his and Quan Chi's combined power and effort were not enough to stop Liu Kang. During Shao Kahn's tournament, Scorpion was summoned by Quan Chi to face Sub-Zero's younger brother, Kuai Liang, who had taken over the mantle and was trying to avenge his elder brother, Bi-Han. Scorpion emerged from the Netherrealm and quickly realized that the Sub-Zero before him was not the same that he fought and killed before. This did not matter to him, however, and the two engaged in Mortal Kombat. Eventually Sub-Zero gained the upper hand and knocked Scorpion to the ground. But before Sub-Zero could finish Scorpion, Lin Kuei cyborgs captured him and Scorpion used the opportunity to flee. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion was confronted by Raiden in the Netherrealm. When Raiden expressed disappointment with Scorpion's decision to remain at Quan Chi's side, Scorpion scornfully told him to save his pity. Raiden requested an audience with Quan Chi, but Scorpion refused. Scorpion battled the Thunder God, but lost and swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Endings *thumb|right|250px'Mortal Kombat (2011):' ''"Shao Kahn's death did nothing to relieve Scorpion's pain. The loss of his kin still weighed heavily upon him. For reasons he could neither explain nor understand, he was drawn to the home of the Shirai Ryu. Standing amid the rubble, in solemn contemplation, Scorpion was visited by apparitions of his fallen comrades. They revealed the true mastermind behind their brutal deaths. Enraged, he returned to the Netherrealm. As the spirits of his kin immobilized Quan Chi, Scorpion slew him, finally avenging their deaths." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Arch nemesis of the Lin Kuei. *Killed by the Elder Sub-Zero. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Entered the first tournament. *Defeated Kung Lao. *Defeated Nightwolf. *Was promised by Raiden that he would request the Elder Gods to bring back his clan, if Scorpion spared the Elder Sub-Zero's life, which he agreed to. *Defeated Cyrax and Sektor when they insulted his clan. *Faced the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and defeated him. *Decided to spare him, due to his agreement with Raiden, but was shown by Quan Chi horrible (and false) images of his family and clan being murdered by Sub-Zero. *Seeing this made Scorpion angry enough to kill Sub-Zero, breaking his agreement to spare him. *Both he and Quan Chi challenged Liu Kang but were defeated. *In the second tournament, the younger Sub-Zero challenged him and defeated him, but before he could finish Scorpion off, he was taken by his now robotic clan, allowing Scorpion to escape. *When Raiden looked to ally himself with Quan Chi, he was stopped by Scorpion, refusing to let Raiden talk to Quan Chi and they fought, with Raiden emerging victorious. *Swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi made his appearance. Gallery Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden foresees the death of Bi-Han at the hands of Scorpion Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi at the first tournament Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands Sub-Zero after defeating Kung Lao Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Nightwolf speaks with Scorpion Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal. Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion speaks to Cyrax and Sektor about his clans future Scorpion vs Bi-Han.jpg|Bi-Han confronts Scorpion Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-gameplay-feature-image.jpg|Scorpion tells Bi-Han of his rebirth in the Netherrealm Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Sub-Zero Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero shirai ryu die.JPG|The Lin Kuei killing the Shirai Ryu Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Scorpion's wife and child Kana.png|Scorpion´s wife and son meet their demise Scorpion_Dissapears.png|Scorpion disappears after bringing Sub-Zero's Skull You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion tells Kuai Liang that he is not Sub-Zero Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png|Scorpion faces Raiden Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden defeats Scorpion in the Netherrealm Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline